


The Break-Up

by kanamewjpeg



Category: Tharntype - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Light BDSM, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, New Beginnings, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, mewgulf is real, waanjais
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamewjpeg/pseuds/kanamewjpeg
Summary: Mew and Gulf have been together for almost 7 years. They have been keeping their relationship strong and smooth. But like any other couple out there, they have come to the point where they have to decide something that soon they will both regret.Can they still fight for the 7 years they've been together? or they will let each other recover the years they've lost individually?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Watch The Video With Me-- Babe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MewGulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulf/gifts).



> This is fictional and in no way related to the names mentioned in the story  
> English isn't my first language so bear with me, please  
> if you would like to connect twitter: @kanamewjpeg  
> I hope you enjoy this story, Thankyou very much

''Let's break up Gulf, because you eat too much''

''Let's break up Gulf, So you wouldn't put up with my attitude anymore''

''Let's break up now Gulf, while we can still endure the pain''

\-------------------------

I honestly don't know how to feel now that Mew and I are watching the video he recorded while his two hands are wrapped around my body.

''Really?? while hugging me??? what's this Mew?? what the fuck are you thinking now?'' and I removed his hug from my body.

''You can't just hug me while watching your break up video'' and then he laughed and hug me again.

''Why? I thought we agreed on this?'' he told me with his whole chest.

''Yes, I understand. But isn't it too soon?'' I told him.

''Babe, You're leaving in a month.. we should start planning our break up now..without drama''

''oh... without a drama?'' then I took his hands and bit it. I always do this to him whenever I get annoyed but know that I love this person with all my heart.

\-------------------------

''you love him with all your heart? then what's with this nonsense Mew?'' Mild told me as he drank the coffee that I bought him.

''It is really delicious when it's free, huh Mild?''

''Ho, Mew, C'mon I'm your friend and it's not like we always hangout. you've been missing out a lot ever since you and Gulf became boyfriends'' he exclaimed

''Sorry, I know I've been lacking so much as a friend..''

''So, to make it up.. can you buy me the cheesecake please?''

''hey, Mild. this is not the time to eat okay. You need to help me with my break up plan''

''What the fuck is a breakup plan Mew? is that a thing right now? who invented it because I wanna kick his ass''

''just don't know what to do.I'm going insane!''

''but before that happens Mew, buy me that cheesecake, please?''

\--------------------------

I've been friends with Mild since grade school, he saw me grew up because we were in the same neighborhood too and we both attended the same high school till college.  
he was the reason why Gulf and I became friends. That's why I am so thankful to this friend of mine, that even in my impending pain, he was the first person I could think that can help me.

''Mew, as your friend I don't think this is a good idea, You will definitely regret this.''

''No, I won't. I just have to do this if not now? when? when he's already in another place? when I have to endure the missing pain because he's not with me?''

''Mew, Just think this through. You are being impulsive right now? do you hear yourself? 7 years is not a used toilet paper that you will flash because you're done using it?''

I stopped thinking at that very moment when he said that. Am I being impulsive? but... I've already talked about this with Gulf and he was actually supportive by the idea.

I mean, we were just preventing ourselves to be hurt... right?

\----------------------------

''MEWWWWWWWW'' A wild Gulf screaming at the top of his lungs outside my house.

''Stop screaming!! You'll hurt your throat..''

''Babe, You won't believe what just happened..''

''Why??? what happened ??'' I'm so confused.

''So okay, don't be shocked okay.. you have to calm down. promise me?'' while we are entering my house.

''Okay, Babe.. you know that I am writing this story right?'' -- ''Yes and ??'' ---

''Well!!! I got noticed by a big producing company!! isn't that great??''

''Congratulations babe!! So where was that producing company??'' -- ''You won't believe this again.. ''

''just tell me, Babe, I'm so eager to know.'' -- ''Mew, I got noticed by a company in Germany owned by nonother than..'' --- ''Babe just say it?? stop the suspense''

''Mr. Tharn Kirigun!! OMG'' --- ''Oh, where was the company again?''

''in Germany Mew, You're not even listening to me''

''that's good. that's your destination in a month right? Good. Everything is falling into places...''

Then he hugged me and kissed me in my forehead.

''aren't you happy for me babe?'' he asked me with his Bambi eyes while he caresses my hair.

''of course, I'm happy for you Gulf, I'm just maybe tired right now.. do you want to eat? or maybe we could watch my break-up video'' then I got a slapped on the back of my head.

''can you please stop mentioning that break-up video, or delete it. I don't care''

''hey.. why are you being like that? I thought we already talked about it?''

''I know Mew, but you said we will discuss it in the first month of our 7th year. I still have 2 weeks before that 1-month pre-breakup plan of yours''

''hey, you agreed on this! we're together on this...''

He got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. he looked at me as he poured his glass of water.

He came in front of me while he was holding his glass of water that I thought was for me, hmm. It was for me, but not for drinking...

''BABE!! Gulf what the fuck was that for?''

he poured the water on my head, with his annoying AHAAAAAAA laugh.

''That's for you, Babe! to sober you up with your nonsense !!'' and then he left me being wet.

''I'll get back on you Gulf! remember that !!''

''I'll be waiting for you Mr. Mew Suppasit''

\-------------------------

I went to my room to take a shower, thanks to Mr.Gulf for pouring that water on me.

after putting clothes, I went down immediately only to find The Mighty Gulf Kanawut was there again and arranging food in the kitchen.

''I thought you went home?'' I asked him.

''Who told you? I just went out to take this delivery.''

''You're really something Gulf, you never failed to amaze me.''

''I know right, You can't find someone like me because I'm one in a million. got that?''

I fell to silence on what he said.. one in a million. It would be very hard to find someone like Gulf in this lifetime.

''hey? Are you okay?''

''uh, Yes I'm okay..''

''Okay good, then eat this okay. I have to go now. I have a meeting! see you later? you know what.. that ain't a question.. I will see you later! okay, babe?''

''but what about the food?''

''I bought that for you Mew, put the others in the fridge if you can't finish it okay?''

''What time will you be home?''

''I don't know babe, I'll call you later okay? eat a lot Mew.. Love you''

\-----------------------

How can I break up with this pure soul? it only hurts me whenever I think of it, but what can we do?

sooner or later we will face the breakup and I just want to prepare ourselves on that encounter.. this is for the two of us. 

\-----------------------

I texted Gulf,

''Watch the video with me babe?''

''Watch Video? I'm in the middle of meeting Mew! I told you.''

''Can't you go to my house right now?''

''Mew, why are you being needy right now? I can't.. my meeting hasn't finished yet.''

''Babe, I'm lonely.''

''Use your hand Mew, I can't be there right away''

''Gulf!!! Please be quick. okay?''

''Gotta go!!''

''I love you''

''I love you too Gulf, I thought you forgot it''

\-----------------------

I'm just laying on my bed, as I think of all the ways Gulf and I could do for our break-up. ways that won't hurt us that much.

''Ahh, Mew! I thought this would be easy!'' as I slammed my fist on my bed and tears started to run down my face.

''Why do I have to endure this fucking pain and pretend to be strong? why!!!''

And I let myself weep all my pain because of those enduring times.

''okay! just cry Mew.. It's okay! you deserve it..'' I mouthed.

''You will both get through this, and after that! everything will be alright.. just hang in there''

I didn't notice but I fell asleep and woke up very late.

\------------------------

13 missed calls from Gulf Kanawut

18 messages from Gulf Kanawut

\------------------------

''I swear I fell asleep!'' I told Gulf on the phone.

''Okay, Mew. I understand''

''Stop being angry Gulf okay? I was honestly deep sleeping that I didn't notice your calls. I'm sorry na''

''(sigh) Okay, babe, I have to sleep now too. eat first before sleeping again''

''Yes My darling''

''Goodnight, I Love you Mew..''

''Goodnight.....''

......

......

.....

......

......

''where's my I love you too Mew?''

......

......

......

''I Love you too Gulf''

\---------------------

After texting with Gulf, I lay down on my bed browsing our photos together.

''can't believe I'll be breaking up with you''

I put on my headphones and listen to music while looking at our precious memories.

''This won't be easy Gulf, this won't be easy at all''


	2. I'm Ready? - Yes.

''Let's break-up Gulf, So that we can avoid the pain''

''Let's break Gulf, because your snoring is getting louder''

''Let's break-up Gulf, I'm sorry''

\---------------------

''Babe'' Gulf uttered using his gentle voice.

''hm?'' as I planted my face in his chest

''I don't want to do it anymore, I don't want to do this stupid thing, Mew! I don't want to break up with you! do you hear me?''

I sat down properly and took Gulf's hand and place it around my body while I pulled him into my arms.

Gulf's tears fell as he mumbled things, I know this is very hard for him but it's also hard for me too. seeing him hurting like this?

but what can we do? we have to do this as soon as possible to avoid any impending pain.

''Gulf, Stop crying okay? this won't help us at all'' I told him while wiping his tears.

he just looked at me and stood up.

''Where are you going Gulf?'' as I held his hands.

''where I won't see your face Mew'' and then he left.

\--------------------------

I've been trying to call Gulf nonstop, but I can't contact him. I'm worried, his mom said he was not in their house and he was not with his friends.

Where did that boy go? I felt weak, I didn't know what to do. Where I will look for him. I don't want to do this, he knows that but I'm doing this for his sake.

because I know when he leaves, he will struggle to handle it so why don't we do it now? where we can still handle the pain? and we can still understand the reason.

\-------------------------

It's 3 am and still got no news from Gulf. I already called his parents but they told me that they've been trying to contact him too but no response from Gulf.

I tried calling him again and fortunately, after a few rings, he answered his phone.

''Babe! where are you? why aren't you picking?''

''open the door for me please'' he said to me.

I went down right away and as I open the door for him, he went straight into my arms and hugged me tightly.

''Gulf, Why are you doing this? I'm so dead worried about you'' as I tightened the hug.

''Babe, I'm sorry. I won't do it again.. I promise, I will only listen to what you say''

He looked straight into my eyes ''Mew, I'm ready. Let's plan our break up''

then a sudden breeze lifted a few strands of his wavy black hair, distracting me with the actual pain of his acceptance.

over the past 6 years that we had been together, we encountered so many challenges but we stood up and fought together.

''Let's plan our break up without any drama babe, I'm ready to use that 1 month'' he told me as he planted his head into my chest.

''Gulf'' the only word that I can produce.

I was the one who suggested this idea because I thought that it would help us to part ways easier than the actual parting day when Gulf leaves.

\------------------------------

we entered my house and went straight to my room. I gave Gulf his pajamas so he could change and sleep as I know he is very tired.

''Babe! I'll leave your clothes on the table here!'' I told him while he's taking a shower ''Thanks much booboo! love you'' 

After changing, he snuggled comfortably on my side. A sense of restfulness invaded him as he caresses my tummy.

''You love my tummy huh babe?'' I asked Gulf as he sniffs my shoulder

''Yes. You always pat my tumtum Babe, now it's my turn 555'' I gave him a long sigh as we snuggled out of the wind ''I love you Gulf'' he leaned and kiss me ''I love you too babe''

then we both decided to sleep as we are into each other's arm.

''Tomorrow will be handful Gulf..''

''Hmm, I know babe. goodnight''


	3. Remember Me?

''Let's break-up Gulf, because people can't tell who's Mew and who's Gulf. we're too destined for each other''

''Let's break-up Gulf, Let's accept the pain in our own terms, in our own time. Even for once, we'll experience it''

\--------------------------------

_Gulf, You must think I'm so stupid for suggesting this breakup plan._

_You must think that I don't love you anymore. But babe, I love you so much._

_maybe, you're doubting everything right now._

_you're doubting our relationship. but I'm just trying to protect you from the eering feeling of pain.. when you leave..._

_I hope you'll understand where I'm coming from... I love you with all my heart and this is for you_

\--------------------------------

''This is not for me Mew'' Gulf told me while he's fixing my clothes inside my cabinet.

I stood up and hugged him from behind ' Babe, You know this is for us ' as I kissed his nape.

''Mew, how about not breaking up huh?''

''hmm?''

''How about NOT breaking up with me Mew?''

''what do you mean Gulf?''

''Do you still love me, Mew? Why are you so eager to break up with me?''

''We've talked about this Gulf, right? This is not only for me but also for you.''

''I just don't get it, Wait.. can you please stop playing the video first and let's talk about it again''

He stood up and sat beside me.

''Mew, Let's not break up'' as he held my hand and looked straight into my eyes.

''LDR? C'mon Gulf, you know we're too clingy for each other. We won't survive that and It's not like you're in Phuket or Samet or even in Samui. It's Germany''

''But we can visit each other right? I will visit you here in Thailand and You will visit me in Germany! We can do that babe?''

''Babe, I would do that for sure, but I love you very much that I need to stay with you all the time. I'll get broke in just a month. I'll be going back and forth if we do the visit thing''

''Mew, For sure there will be a lot of ways that we can continue this relationship eh? Babe let's think more ways na..na.. Babe?'' as he shooks me like a kid, getting all whiny

''Gulf, stop! Let's be mature in this kind of situation. We already talked about this. And you already agreed on it, We said we will not be controlled by our emotions''

''How is it so easy for you to say that Mew? Do you know that I'm just acting cool right now? but inside of me is shattering because of pain! how can you be so calm about this?''

''Babe, look at me. We have to be strong in this situation. it'll benefit us in the long run. we're talking about you leaving Thailand. Pursuing your dreams? you should be excited right?''

''Seriously? How can I be so excited breaking up with my boyfriend? You know, I'm going home right now because I'm so annoyed by your face that I don't want to see it''

''Babe! that's harsh''

I hugged him and kiss his cheeks ''Stop being a kid Gulf''

''I'm not a kid Mew'' as he stood up and got his things.

''You're really leaving me here?'' my arms went around him and pulled him between my legs.

''Stop it right now Mew'' with his gentle and arousing voice, I knew I wouldn't let him go home right away.

I started kissing his nape, whispering things that make him blush. My hands going around inside his shirt.

''That freaking hand's Mew'' as he sighs deeply and pulled my head into kissing him.

I could hear his heavy breathe lurking in the hot atmosphere. 

'You remember when we first did it, babe?'' My breathing is getting heavy too as I felt a growing throb between me.

''You mean when you tricked me into fucking you?'' then he released an evil laughed and turned his head cupping me.

He shoves his soft and sweet lips into mine. going back and forth, for sure our tongues are having a blast now.

''hmmm. hmmm, Babe, You remember this?'' As his fingers entered my hair to my nape caressing it.

with him sitting between my legs and facing me I could feel his warm breath dancing across my neck. Giving him all the access.

''I couldn't wait anymore''

As I carry Gulf sliding into the bed, with me staring at his beautiful face. Examining every detail of it. I just didn't say anything and just lost on this angelic face of him.

he pulled my hands into his lips giving me access to softly touch it. His eyes never left mine.

''I love you'' he whispers before he devours my lips.

My fingers match his ''I love you more Gulf''

Gulf climbed onto me as he traces my neck with his warm tongue. Pinning down my two hands at my side ''ugh, Aggressive Gulf'' as he devours my neck.

he took off my shirt and started traveling from my neck down to my chest. he stopped for a second and took his shirt off too ''You remember this babe ?'' with a grin on his mouth.

His left hand moved lower working on my throbbing thing ' Say it Mew ' As he lustfully stared at me ''Say it, or I won't do it'' I can feel the growing sexual tension between us.

''Suck it Gulf'' I told him as I caress his cheeks. ''That's my babe. Now let me work on you tonight''

his fingers run down to my hard stomach giving me the tingling feeling that I can't help but release a deep moan for him ''UGHHHHH Gulf''

He held the tip of my thing and licked it while I'm struggling to see while he's doing it ''Babe'' I utter while my fingers wrapped into his hair.

''Do you like this Mew?'' his gaze is something else. I deliberately lick my lips teasing him knowing his eyes were following mine.

He slowly started working wonders and pleasing me with his mouth as he felt my veins begin to throb. He sucked harder as he goes back and forth.

After a few strokes, I released this juicy thing on his face while looking at him ''You're not that innocent Gulf'' then I pulled him unto the bed and started taking off his pants so that I could start working on him too ''Babe, I love you so much'' as I cleaned his face and started kissing him ''You're nasty Mew'' as he slightly pushed me ''That's where I'm good at, Nasty things Gulf''

I kissed his neck. I heard him groaned and whispered my name ''Mew'' My hand strokes his soft hair not leaving his body that I'm flooding with kisses.

from his warm neck down to his navel ''Ughhh Mew'' his eyes were closed tightly.

My hand strokes his thing slowly, teasing him ''Mew Stop'' then rapidly, causing him to catch his breathe and grip my shoulders. 

I slowly get down on my knees, his eyes are open now and locked into mine. I used my mouth to please him, as I watch his expression.

''I'm so turned on with you Gulf, you're so sexy'' as I am going back and forth letting my mouth serve his master. 

''Inside please'' Gulf begged me as he's pulling me unto his body playing my tongue with his tongue.

''Inside me Mew, Please I can't take it''

I turned Gulf around kissing his back while cupping his toned ass ''I'm going inside you okay, relax''

I gently pushed his legs apart letting myself have comfortable access inside him.

I kissed his nape and whispered ''I'm going to have you now''

\-------------------------------------

''You're so good, Mew. I'm going to miss this'' as he planted his face on my chest.

''We can do it every day'' I teased him.

''Stupid! do you want my ass to have a freaking hoolahoop hole?'' as he pinched my nipples

''Hey! that's sensitive! it's like you're asking for round 2 huh babe? Do you want round 2?'' I grinned.

Gulf released a deep sigh ' This is plain stupid '

''What now Gulf ?'' I asked him

''We shouldn't be doing this if we wanted to have a good break up, this just adds more attachment on my side''

''Gulf'' I turned around facing him ''This is what we usually do Gulf? besides you still have less than 2 weeks before the planning''

''I just can't believe this is happening Mew, It's not like we're breaking up because you cheated on me''

''Isn't it better that we do this together?'' I kissed his forehead.

''What's good on breaking up with someone you love the most? sometimes your logic is fucking you up Mew''

I hugged him tightly ''Let's just sleep now, you go home tomorrow. you haven't finished organizing my clothes''

''I'm not your maid Mew, Shut up''

''But I'm your boyfriend right?''

''Soon Ex-boyfriend''


	4. First Vodka

''Let's break-up Gulf, I can't stand seeing you smelling your feet''

''Let's break-up Gulf, I love smelling your neck when you're asleep''

''Let's break-up Gulf, Because you're the only one I want to spend my life with''

\--------------------------------

''Move your hands off of me please'' Here we go again with a moody Gulf, while his face is still on my chest. I open my eyes because I was dazzled by the light

coming from the open window. It's already 8 am but Gulf and I are still lying in bed and it looks like we have no intention of getting up.

''Why you're so moody babe'' I hugged him from the side and shower him with lots of kisses. The fresh morning compromised our not so fresh breath and Gulf's

angelic morning face. ''You really look good like that huh?'' I told him while I'm caressing his ear. ''You'll regret breaking up with me, Mew.'' He told me with his big Bambi eyes.

I stroke his soft hair and gave him a light kiss on his forehead ''I love you Gulf'' I pulled him in my arms, holding back my emotions because If I continue seeing

his wonderful face, I don't think my plan of breaking up will work. I don't want to regret losing him. But I don't want to see him slowly hurting when we part ways.

''Babe??'' Gulf whispered in my ear ''Do you still remember the first time we met each other??' He asked ''Why? Do you still remember that time?'' I looked at him.

''Of course, you were so drunk that time that you didn't give me any choices but to take you at my condo'' he laughed.

\-----------------------------------

Gulf and I met in a gay bar. On my side, it was all fun and was pressured by my classmates to experience this so-called 'Fun Night' that's why I went there.

I'm not a heavy drinker, my body doesn't respond quite well with alcohol because it only recognizes coffee 555 my bad. I'm a coffee lover that's why.

My friends were all having fun and I was just there sitting at the corner of the bar sipping my 1 shot of vodka like a coffee.

What can I do? I don't know how to drink and I don't want to learn it.

After a few minutes, my friends were back with a cake and a sparkling candle walking towards me chanting ''Let's get Mew drunk'' nonstop.

I stood up looking all confused ''It's not my birthday guys??'' I told them ''We know dumbass! But you're getting drunk tonight and maybe! get laid too''

''Blow the Job!!'' someone shouted and the rest of my friends chanted it ''Blow the job, Blow the job !!'' that's a candle not a penis for fcuk's sake.

''Guys calm down okay'' I stood there in silence with my hand on my forehead looking so disappointed ''WHERE'S MY GODDAM WHIP CREAM ON TOP??'

and we all just screamed our lungs out. Shot by shot! I started talking with some random people because I was getting drunk.

then one stranger approached me ''You good?'' he asked me while I'm taking shots ''huh'' I responded ''what did you say?. Sorry it's loud''

''I said are you okay?'' then he gave me a glass of water ''wow a water?? at a bar??'' I laughed at him and continued my business.

''I'll leave you alone. Looks like you're not enjoying my company'' then he left and I've never seen him again.

hours of drinking non-stop. I started feeling weird in my stomach so I went straight to the bathroom with me swaying around.

I got into one of the cubicles at the bathroom and helped myself and vomited real hard. ''I'm never doing this again. this ain't me'' followed by another round of throwing up.

''Look who's here'' A strange voice behind me says. ''Sorry, I'm not finished yet,'' I told him. ''It's okay'' then I felt he's caressing my back helping me to throw up.

''excuse me? don't touch me'' then I looked up and he was the guy at the bar earlier ''Hi'' he expressed to me ''What are you doing here?'' I asked him.

''I was about to pee when I heard you'' 

''why??'' while I'm still throwing up. ''Why what? me peeing?'' he sarcastically told me. ''Leave me alone---ughh..'' throwing up sucks!

''Here take this'' he gave me his handkerchief. ''wipe your mouth and ask your friends to bring you home because you're fucked up now'' he said.

''Thanks for your concern, but I'm okay now.'' I tried standing up but I just couldn't feel my legs anymore ''ugh'' I fell on the ground, embarrassed.

''Come, let me help you'' the stranger held me in his arms while supporting my whole body attached to him ''I'm sorry'' I told him.

''No worries'' he let me sit at the corner of their table, my eyes are getting blurry because I took off my contacts earlier. I saw him being busy on his phone

while I'm just there fighting the urge to pass out.

''What's your name?'' he asked me ''Why do you have to know?'' I answered teasingly ''Well, I need to know so they can announce it here and your friends could pick you up here''

''Well, they all went home'' I told him with the shock on his face ''WHAT??? you're alone all along here??''

I took the glass of water he gave me earlier then drank it and after that ''YES'' I don't know what happened.

\-----------------------------------------------

''You don't know what happened after that babe?'' Gulf asked me.

''Well, you don't want to tell me'' I told him

''Hmm, you wanna know what happened??' while playing with my hair.

''why? did we had sex the first time we met each other??''

He just laughed and hugged me tightly ''You know what happened?? let me tell you...''

''You passed out in the bar and like you said, your stupid friends left you and you were alone so I thought, no one's gonna help you and you might get raped in your state so, I decided to bring you at my condo. Do you know the struggle I went through just putting you inside my car?? Luckily, my driver, that time was still awake, so I told him to get a grab and go to where we were. after a few minutes, he arrived and helped me put you at the back sit because you were too stubborn to listen to me and sat in the passengers. You're not light Mew, You were so heavy that I thought I was going to pass out. We arrived at my condo, my driver left and we both were alone inside my house. You walked yourself and search for my room. then after a few minutes, I saw you there already pass asleep. It was very funny. YOu're talking in your sleep. So after I changed my clothes, I brought a warm towel and wiped your face and hands. I must admit during that time I felt something because you are so handsome that time babe, and it was my first time bringing someone in my condo, worst! a drunk stranger. You're responding to every wipe that I was doing. You look like an angel that time but right now you're just evil''

''Woah. Do you remember it like that babe? that was 7 years ago tho?'' 

''7 years ago when I had a crush with you tho 555'' I was shocked by that revelation ''What did you say?'' then he turned his back on me ''hey! you, Gulf! turn around! what did you say??''

''What?'' he exclaimed ''You said you had a crush on me 7 years ago? like when?'' I asked him while I'm cupping his whole body ''At the bar'' he told me.

''You know what Mew, that doesn't matter anymore because you're breaking up with me anyway''

Then silence fell. Gulf stood up ''I'm going now, I have some things to do'' I followed him and hugged him from behind and whispered ''I'm sorry''

''Stop saying sorry Mew. I'll be fine'' then he left the room.

I was about to go to the bathroom when my eyes caught the picture beside my table. It was the first picture of me and Gulf taken at Samet where we spent our first date.

I got emotional staring at the picture thinking that soon all of this will be just memories that I Will forever cherish.


	5. Top of it

''Let's break-up Gulf, it's the best for us''

''Let's break-up Gulf, We don't know what will happen in the future''

''Let's break-up Gulf, so you could pursue your dream''

\-----------------------------------

I opened my eyes feeling very heavy in my chest, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night.

The expression of Gulf's face. I couldn't forget it. that particular look on his face... It's the same face he gave me when he said he loves me.

''Are you doing the right thing, Mew? are you really sure that you can handle breaking up with Gulf?''

I told myself while I'm watching the break-up video I made for Gulf. I just don't know if this is making sense at all.

''It's not making sense for me Mew.'' I immediately stopped the video I was watching and closed my laptop.

''Mom, Can't you knock?'' It's my Mom who entered my room without notice ''You should have closed your door so no one could hear your dramatic monologue Mew''

''It's not even a monologue'' I whispered ''It is, Your video is your stupid monologue Mew, why did you make that video?'' My Mom exclaimed.

''How long were you there? what did you hear Mom?'' I got up and sit properly ''long enough, that I could hear everything. Can we talk?''

She sat down beside me and looked at me in my eyes ''Is this really your decision? both of you?'' she asked me.

''Mom..' While I'm fidgeting ''Mew, I just couldn't understand this logic. I don't understand why you have to break up with him? did you two fight?''

''We didn't fight Mom'' I told her while avoiding her eyes ''Then Why? Why are you doing this?''

''Mom, Gulf and I already talked about it. We both agreed in this set-up so you don't have to worry'' I got up and was about to go out in my room.

''You will regret this Mew, I'm telling you'' I stopped ''You're sacrificing your happiness for a stupid reason. He's going to Germany? So what Mew?''

I turned around and look at my Mom ''You don't know anything Mom, so please I want to be alone''

''You know what I know Mew? You crying for hours every night! do you think I didn't notice that? do you think I didn't hear you sobbing while watching that

video of yours? I know Mew, I know too that extent that you are just pretending to be strong'' I was shocked by what my Mom told me.

''Don't do this, think through it Mew, You've been with him for almost 7 years. Don't throw those precious years that you got to spend with him. It's not making sense''

then she got up and hugged me ''I'm telling you this as your Mom, you know that I'm always supporting your decisions because you can think for yourself

but right now, I need to be a mom. I want to prevent you from the consequence of your actions. This is not you Mew, I know you love Gulf so much'' and she left the room.

I really love Gulf, I will do anything for him, I can do anything for him, I am willing to sacrifice everything for his sake, even if it's my own happiness.

''Do you think I'm being stupid?'' if the picture frame of us could just speak. I don't know what I will hear.

I lay down on my bed again, my head is killing me when my phone rang. It's Gulf.

''Hello''

''Mew??''

''Yes??''

''aww, Did you just woke up babe?''

''No, I'm just laying on my bed. what's up? where are you?''

''I'm actually at home''

''What are you doing?''

''Browsing...hm, Babe! I have an idea now''

''What? wait... what are you browsing tho?''

''hmm, Places.. Places where we can do our break up''

I got speechless for a good minute. It hits different when It's Gulf's who's actually initiating about our break-up

''What??' I asked him. I got up and started to roam around my room while waiting for his answer.

''I said, I was looking for a good place to do our break-up!!''

''Why??'' 

''Mew, We said that we will do this without any drama right? so I thought of having a trip... The last trip of us being together.''

Suddenly, there's seem to be piercing my heart and it fucking hurts.

''A trip? are you serious ??'' I hide my pain with a chuckle

''Yes!! I wanted to go somewhere far. just us! that would be great right? at least, we get to spend together far from the city. I wanted a quiet break-up''

''hmm, Whatever you want Gulf, I will follow you.'' 

''Really?'' he excitedly told me ''Then, I'll go there and we can both look at it. Okay?''

''Okay Gulf, what time are you coming?''

''I'll just finish my chapter then I'll call you if I'm on my way. Do you want something? I could buy it for you''

''No Gulf, Just go here quickly''

''aww, you missed me do you?''

''be quick, I'll wait for you'

''Okay, babe! see you!!''

\--------------------------------

''Mom!!, Gulf's coming. do we have food?'' I asked my Mom who is busy with her phone.

''What a great time! I cooked krapao, his favorite''

''Did he told you he's coming here?'' I suspiciously ask her.

''NOO??'' She sounds so offended.

''I'm just asking Mom, It's okay if he told you that he's coming that's why you cooked his fav''

''Okay okay! I called him earlier, I told him that I miss him and He should come here for dinner''

''I see, that's why. that's great Mom'' I sarcastically told her.

''Stop being fidgety there, at least you get to see him and gain your senses breaking up with him'' she said.

If you only know what we are about to do Mom, you'll be shocked.

''Okay... I will take a shower so please open up the door for him, or maybe you can tell him to text you or call you if he's on the way. you're phone pals right?''

I teased her ''I might really do that Mew, don't worry. go take your bath'' She's really annoying ''Don't say anything weird to him okay'' then she acted zipping her mouth.

''I will take a cold shower so my brain cells would wake up''

While I was taking a bath, I closed my eyes as I felt every flow of cold water on my body. I thought of Gulf.

His body, his lips, his stares at me as I kiss him. His soft skin rubbing against my body. Every time he moaned my name as I caress his smooth back.

I can't help but feel the need to take him for me and claim his body.

''BABEEEEE'' 

I woke up fantasizing about Gulf's body when I heard his voice. I quickly finished my bath and I went out.

And there he was standing and staring at me. He stared at me from my head down to my toes.

''Look... look... look... who is this fresh out of the shower man?'' Giving me his hot smirk

''Wait, I'll just put on my clothes'' I told him ''Na ah...'' he said.

Then he suddenly closed the door and locked it. ''Let's play first'' he said as he walks towards me as if he's going to devour a fresh steak.

Gulf saddled up in front of me, his body pressed on my naked upper body while his hands moved and cupped my ass.

''Gulf, What are you doing??'' I told him while he just grinned at me.

Gulf stared at me and didn't leave his eyes on me while still caressing my butt.

The shock on my face turned into a needy smile ''You're being naughty again'' As I leaned on his ear and whispered it.

I pulled him closer leaving him to feel my growing shaft ''You're so hard babe'' he uttered ''It's your fault Gulf''

Now, I pulled his hands down onto the hard shaft of mine. The towel that was around my waist is nowhere to be found.

Gulf bit his lips as his eyes are moving from my eyes unto his hand that is stroking my hard length.

''Babee'' He moaned as I moved my hand to his face guiding him to my mouth. Now our Lips are devouring each other.

My tongue slipping on to his parted lips, him sucking it. he sure knows how to suck! what a naughty young man.

Now our tongues are fighting, one moment I embraced his. It's such a heartwarming moment exploring each other's mouth.

He looked at me as he pulled me and pushed me on my bed leaving my naked body under his. He took off all his coverture and saddled up on my naked body.

He moved his hand down on my chest to my happy trails. his gaze never left mine. ''My baby is on top of me?'' While I pant looking at him

''You always top me. I'll let you experience what you showed me for the last 7 years'' The look of confidence on his face impressed me ''Then suit yourself''

Gulf started exploring my neck leaving his marks and fancy warm breath. While my hands are going around his back scraping it with my fingers.

He then found my tiny red dot and decided to play with it, I felt every flicker of his tongue on my now swollen red nipples.

''ughh.. gulf..fvck babe'' 

''You liked this babe??'' playing on my hard nipples while he fisted his hand in my wet black hair ''ughhh..Gulf..Babyy look at me''

He looked at me and smiled tracing down to my happy trails. My body tensed and got the feeling that I wanted to devour him and be top on him.

But my baby wants to be a top tonight, Let's see how he do it ''ughh. Gulf, you're so good.. what the fuck babe'' 

I put my hand on his head and gently guide him to my shaft ''Yes babe...suck it please'' I told him while panting

he found his mouth on my length, gave me a warm and wet feeling. His mouth started to do wonders.

''Ohh.. fuck Gulf!!! why are you so good?''

He let out a soft grumble as he tastes me. His tongue can do such a performance, a wild tongue. very wild that is exploring every bit of me.

I watched him take me ''More Gulf, More...'' as I felt his whole head pressing between my thighs, I almost lost it. from the unexpected pleasure

he is giving me right now. I could feel the every tickle of his tongue from the tip of my shaft while he swallowed it good.

''Babe...I'm cumming ahh, Gulf, don't stop..I'm gonna cum..ugh wait'' as I stopped him from sucking me.

He looked at me with his Bambi eyes looking so confused ''Babe, I was getting into it eh.. why'd you stopped me''

I don't know but I was clouded by his beautiful face and couldn't think anything but to take him for me

''Gulf...turned around..'' I told him then he gave me the look ''But Babe!! I'm top tonight'' while he pouts. He's so cute.

''C'mon Gulf, turn around'' As I plead him while kissing him ''NOO. Gulf top..tonight..'' he whines like a kid.

''lay down Mew'' He told me, I was so shocked that I'm choked with my own saliva. he has a dead eye look.

I was scared for a minute ''ARE YOU SURE BABE??'' I asked him a couple of times.

''Lay down Mew, NOW!'' 

He stood, hooking my legs on his shoulder. I gave him a look while he rubbed his tip unto mine. we didn't prepare anything

Gulf wants it raw ''I have been waiting for this day Mew, That it is me who's taking you'' As he pants looking me straight into my eyes.

He pushed slowly, I let out a soft growl holding my fist into my mouth so I wouldn't do any noises. He looked so sexy above me.

''I'm going to take you now Mew, I'll make sure you'll never forget this'' he softly mouthed to me.

''I'm a top Gulf''

''But not tonight Mew''


	6. Heart's Path

* * *

''Why am I doing this, Gulf?''

''Why am I even thinking this kind of stupid plan naa??''

''Breaking up with you? Do you think we can do it?''

\-----------------------------------

After a very wild night, I am now in my bed, hugging Gulf. He fell asleep, 555 of course he was tired of what he did to me.

I never thought I would be seeing that kind of Gulf in my Lifetime. For the past 7 years, we never tried him being on Top.

That's why it was really surprising that he wanted to be on top of me, I'm not even complaining. He did really great 5555

''I feel so happy now Gulf,'' I whispered to his ear as I caress his soft face while looking at him I can't help but think of what my Mom said earlier, that I will regret

breaking up with him. Watching Gulf's sleepy face, as I caress his soft and delicate lips, his long eyelashes, his fluffy cheeks.

I know why I love this person so much. I know why he is still in my arms. I gave him a light kiss on his forehead as he tightens his arms around my body.

''I'm confused babe, I don't know if this is the right thing to do'' I uttered when he's slowly waking up, then he mumbled ''hmm? Babe?'' then he reached for my face

and kissed me ''Are you saying something babe?'' he asked.. ''Nothing babe, do you want to eat?'' facing him, looking straight to his eyes.

''I'm not hungry babe, can we stay like this for a while? I want to stay like this with you so much'' he expressed as he cupped my face saying ''I love you'' 

I was silent for a second, just examining his face. I softly touched his ear then shift to his nape pulling his face towards mine. I gave him

a very soft and intimate kiss. ''I love you too'' and smiled.

We stayed like that for a while, just the two of us cuddling while spacing out in our thoughts. We didn't utter any word but we know

we are communicating well with our touches. Gulf likes to cuddle, he might be a pain in the ass sometimes but he's just a needy kid. needy for my affection.

Ever since we got together, I never failed to give him his deserve attention. I always make sure that he is well-taken care of and he does that to me too.

And looking at him right now, being curled up in my arms, I couldn't stop thinking if I'm ready not to see him with me if we push the breakup plan.

Am I really ready to not being able to hug him, kiss him? If I'm really ready to let go of this guy. 

''Are you okay?'' He asked me.

If I say no, will something change? If I told him that I am hesitating to break up, would anything change? 

''I'm okay Babe, how about you?'' as he snuggles into my chest ''hmm, I'm good babe, really good because I'm with you''

''hm, Gulf? I think we need to talk'' he looked at me uncomfortably as he removed his hug and sat at the corner of my bed.

''uhh, Yeah, I kinda forgot that we have to look for some places babe, sorry'' the look on his face is telling me that he is not happy.

I sat down, I reached out to his hands and held it. ''Let's be mature with this, huh? Gulf?'' I'm saying it to myself too because I'm swerving a lot and couldn't focus on

the real plan, which is to have a quiet and no drama break up with Gulf. ''Yes, Mew... I'll be mature with it, just tell me when's the planning gonna happen''

Then he stood up and put his clothes on, he sat at my table and opened my laptop.

he suddenly stopped on what he was doing when he saw the picture on my laptop, our first picture when we went to Samet, I made it the background of my laptop.

he looked at me and began to cry.

''Mew, why does it seem impossible for us to separate without drama. why does it seem like while we are doing this I feel more pain?''

I stood up and went to him, I sat in front of him as I held his hand resting on his lap.

''Look at me...Gulf...I- '' I can't continue what I want to say because I don't want to see Gulf crying, and I know he's in so much pain now.

''I'm sorry Mew, but I can't help myself to be like this. I can't even understand myself, earlier, I was so excited to show you the places that I have been collecting for our trip, 

I was so eager to start this breakup plan, I told myself that it's okay, I told myself that even though we break up I could still see you, that If I returned to

Thailand, I'm still able to see you...but right now... it fucking hurts Mew, it's really...it pains me''

I hugged him very tightly, I wiped his tears, and I kissed him on his forehead.

''We can handle this, Gulf! we'll make through it...I promise you, we will get through it''

He looked at me with full of concern in his eyes while he's holding my hands.

''Do you really think we'll be able to handle it?''

I got flustered by the way he said it, his tone was so dead like there's no life in it, his eyes are so tired and I can't bear to look at it.

''Gulf...'' I muttered to him.

''Mew, can we do this at another time? or you search the places by yourself and make a video of it like what you always do and just send it to me...I kinda feel tired'' he said.

''Let's eat first Gulf? okay, Let's eat first at least before you go home''

But he stood up and he removed his hands from me, he took his bag and was about to go out of my room.

''Gulf wait...' as I held his arms he looked at me ''Let go, Mew! I'm going home'' he seems so irritated by the fact that I'm holding him.

''Why are you being like this now Gulf? you can't just change your mood the way you like it!'' I kind of raised my voice at him because I was so frustrated.

The looked on his face told me everything, that he is starting to feel exhausted by this bullshit that I'm insisting ever since in the beginning.

''I can't believe I'm hearing this from you Mew, are you telling me to be okay even when it's not? are you telling me now to feel nothing?

are you saying that I should always follow you? because you know this well? breaking up? a fucking plan?? are you really serious now Mew? 

how can you... how can you say that?'' 

Then he sat down ''Mew, Let's just break up right now...let's stop hurting each other'' he said that with finality.

''Gulf!'' I yelled at him.

''Let's do it now Mew, this is what you want right? why do we have to prolong it, it's the same Mew, nothing will happen. we will still get hurt

so let's do it now, let's break up''

I'm just there standing in disbelief in everything that I'm hearing, my brain is not accepting every word that's coming out from Gulf's mouth.

''Gulf, we talked about this right? we're doing this together, why are you breaking up right now? cant you calm down first?''

He smiled at me, but that smile is not the smile he usually gives me, it's a different smile that I've never seen.

''Together?'' he said

''Yes, we said we're going to do this together, and now you want to do it alone'' I told him.

Then he released a sigh ''I'm tired Mew, I'm so tired''

''Come here Gulf'' as I tried to hug him but he rejected it and went on his way but before he even reaches the door he turns around.

''Let's just break up now, and get over it''

Then he went on his way out of my room as I'm standing there stoned while tracing his silhouette.

I wanted to run after him but my legs aren't working, it feels like I'm glued on the ground.

I wanted to scream, yell at him but as I try to open my mouth there are no words coming out.

I wanted to reach him but he seems so far away that I couldn't take a grasp of him.

''Gulf...let's not break up'' 

''Gulf... let's not break up please...''

''I don't want to break up anymore...''

''I don't want to do it anymore''


End file.
